D c41s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 40 Chapter 41 of 75 The Odd Couple chapter 42 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Sleipnir grinned cheerfully, a large bruise on his skull but otherwise looking perfectly content as he sat back in the private room of the tavern, one of his forelegs wrapped around Pinkamena as she lounged easily back, clad in a simple rawhide jacket. The same private room they had reserved for Spike's bachelor party, but it was a little more crowded here tonight with everyone who was present: Big Mac, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Scrivener and Luna, Kvasir, and Discombobulation. They were drinking and talking, Scrivener with a tall glass of cola and Luna coffee, but the others sharing whiskey and ale between themselves, Sleipnir slurping cheerfully from his large tankard loudly every so often before he smiled radiantly down at Pinkamena and stroked slowly over her shoulder, saying eagerly: "Oh, I cannot wait any longer, show them, show them!" All eyes turned curiously towards the half-demon, and she sighed tiredly before grunting and nodding, stripping off her jacket grouchily and half-turning as she rose one forelimb... and all eyes stared with surprise at the sight of the tattooing along one of Pinkamena's upper limbs and over her breast: vines and ivy that mirrored Sleipnir's, but instead of cradling celestial symbols and runes, they twined around a black ash tree tattooed over the side of her breast, the same as the emblem on Sleipnir's flank. "Yeah, yeah. 'Cause I'm his property now or whatever." But Sleipnir only laughed at this, replying amusedly as he thrusted his tankard into the air: "I own thee as much as I own sweet mother nature! By the Gods, I imagine it now: 'Pinkamena, I order thee to do thy mare's work!' And a moment later there would be an axe in mine head!" "Hear, hear." Scrivener said mildly, raising his glass, and Rainbow grunted in agreement as well before the three clanged their glasses and stein together. Luna laughed and Pinkamena looked oddly pleased as she rubbed absently at the fresh tattoo, Rainbow marveling over this with a whistle. Even Big Mac nodded slowly, looking impressed as Spike stared, then glanced down at his own upper arm, grinning lamely as he reached up and rubbed against the twisting bands of runes. "That makes even my enchantment look weak. How'd you get it done so fast?" "Nibelung." Pinkamena shrugged after a moment, then she glanced up at Sleipnir as he smiled warmly. "That's how he got his, too, yeah?" "Aye, the dwarves are very talented at many things." Sleipnir said cheerfully, then he admitted after a moment: "I cried like a little filly after I got my tattoo, though. 'Twas most embarrassing, to say the very least." Scrivener snorted in amusement, and Sleipnir huffed at him before throwing his empty tankard at the stallion, the charcoal pony ducking hurriedly as the enormous, vine-maned equine said pointedly: "Well, thou does not have any tattoos! And no, the scars count not; thou knows well by now, I am sure, that to receive a wound in battle is far different from dealing with pain outside of the cacophony of conflict!" Scrivener only smiled amusedly as he straightened, holding up his hooves and not saying anything before Discombobulation and Kvasir shared a look. Then the Draconequus looked forwards and held up a hand, saying mildly: "The god and I mix together as well as communism and socialism, but we both think you're as destined for doom as capitalism in an arms-industry-based country." "I do not understand this metaphor, but I do understand the word 'doom.'" Sleipnir huffed as he reached out, picking up the pitcher of ale just as Rainbow was reaching for it, and the Pegasus stared as Sleipnir easily guzzled the remaining contents before slamming it back down on the table and nodding firmly once. "And I do not believe that we are doomed for anything but one day a child, a puppy, and... other... family things. Luna, Scrivener, what other family things do normal families have?" "How should I know? My daughter is a Blood Seer, my son suffered a permanent polymorph that granted him wings, we have a beautiful mare living with us as part of our family, and we still live as half-exiles deep in a living forest." Luna replied flatly, huffing a bit before she looked pointedly at Scrivener. "And to top it all off, I am a Valkyrie married to a mare poet whose head is filled with evil; and worse than that, his own damned wicked sinful dreams." Sleipnir snorted in amusement at this as there were a few laughs around the table, Scrivener only smiling before the vine-maned stallion said kindly: "Thou may try to make me jealous all thou likes, little sister, but I am marrying twins. Twins!" Pinkamena grumbled and punched him in the side, making him wheeze, and Rainbow snorted in amusement, shaking his head before he finished off his glass of ale, then dropped it on the tray, saying easily: "Come on, load up and I'll go get us all refills. That'll be my wedding gift to you guys, since you went and gave us like no notice whatsoever before getting married." "She was my wife the moment I laid eyes upon her." Sleipnir said softly, smiling warmly over at the half-demon, who grumbled and immediately shoved at him in response. Spike smiled a little in understanding as Scrivener shook his head in amusement and Discombobulation made a gagging sound, but Pinkamena only shot a glare around the table that hurriedly quieted everyone. Then Big Mac rose his glass, toasting simply with a warm smile to the couple: "Congratulations." Sleipnir smiled warmly at this, nodding firmly as the others rose their own glasses, even grumbling Kvasir, and they all drained what remained before dropping them on the tray. Rainbow Dash left, and the group fell into easy conversation for a while. When the Pegasus returned with all their glasses refilled, they drank, the conversation increased, they laughed and traded jokes and insults and celebrated. Eventually, they went their separate ways: Discombobulation strode along with Kvasir, the two insulting each other even as they studied one-another warily, like they were trying in some eccentric way to make friends. Luna and Scrivener followed along behind them after both trading hugs with Sleipnir and with Pinkamena, the half-demon less-receptive but grumbling that they had better damn well show up to the wedding ceremony. And Big Mac and Rainbow headed back towards Sweet Apple Acres with Spike in tow for another round of drinks over at the farm, since Rarity, Appejack, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were over at Fluttershy's cabin, the mares hurriedly throwing some things together for the wedding party that would be taking place all too shortly. Pinkamena and Sleipnir made their way back to Sugar Cube Corners, and into the comfort of the shop: the window upstairs had already been replaced, and after her talk with Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena had gone to City Hall, bullied her way through the lines, and intimidated several clerks into fetching her a variety of licenses and paperwork she had quickly filled out at the counter. She had plenty more to do to make sure Sugar Cube Corners could get up and running again, but she had at least seen to the basics and her own needs for the marriage. Although it made it no less true what she had said before, as she and Sleipnir walked side-by-side through the room, letting her harsh features fade into a gentle smile at the stallion. She only cared that she was with him, that it meant something between them that they were married... and she closed her eyes when he leaned over and nuzzled the back of her neck, asking softly: "Shall I take thee up to thy bed?" "No. Not yet." Pinkamena said softly, even as they headed up the steps, and Sleipnir cocked his head curiously as she gestured for him to follow. They made their way up and onwards, and into Pinkamena's office, where she sat down and turned around, looking up into his eyes as he gazed back down into hers. "You know what I am. You know what I'm capable of. You know I'm going to hurt you, don't you? And you know I don't stop until I get what I want." "Aye, and they are all qualities I adore in thee." Sleipnir replied with a kind smile, and the genuineness, the almost-naivety in his voice made the half-demon grin wryly as she shook her head slowly. "Come, sweet phoenix, thou knows I adore thee and thou cannot drive me off... and thou does not want to, I don't think, whether it would be better or worser for thou and I or not. After all, look at what thou hast done to proclaim our love, our pairing." He reached up, stroking slowly over the tattooing, and Pinkamena closed her eyes, arching her back a little against his hoof before she murmured: "Maybe I just thought it looked cool and I wanted a piece myself. Tattoos and all. They're for tough, bad influences, right?" "Well, it does add to thy charm and splendor, certainly, but I may be biased." Sleipnir winked at her, then he tilted her head upwards and leaned down, teasing her lips with several short, chaste kisses, making the half-demon grit her teeth even as she pushed forwards a bit, then glared up at him. "What? I thought thou wert done." "Liar." Pinkamena reached up, grasping his shoulders with her front hooves as she met his eyes, saying quietly: "Do you think you're safe from me?" "I never want to be safe from thee." Sleipnir replied simply, and Pinkamena smiled up at him softly, before he reached out and grasped her sides, closing his eyes as he leaned forwards and murmured: "The only thing I desire is to see thee... safe. Safe, and I shall do all I can to ensure it. And I shan't let thee ever escape me or mine watch." The half-demon nodded, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards, and they were silent for a few moments before Pinkamena said quietly: "I'm not going to let you stop me from becoming what I need to become, in order to protect sissy. And in order to protect... you." Sleipnir looked at her silently, then he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead gently before murmuring in her ear: "Thou already does so. Thou does not need to transform thyself. And I shan't let thee fall to Helheim, or sacrifice thyself. I shall die myself before I allow thee to die for me." "Then I guess we'll die together." Pinkamena retorted, and the two glared at each other for a moment before she grinned a little and bit at him lightly with her sharp teeth, but Sleipnir didn't flinch... before he winced when she leaned forwards, sinking her teeth into the junction of shoulder and neck for a moment, tasting his blood before she drew back and licked her lips slowly, eyes roving upwards. "Come on. Guest room is all set up for us." Sleipnir smiled slightly... and later that night, the two lay curled together, Pinkamena breathing slowly, her mind at peace for the first time in a long time in deep, dreamless sleep as the enormous stallion curled around her a little, keeping her safe and close. He nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately... then glanced up curiously at a sound of a bell ringing from downstairs before yawning and carefully slipping out of bed. The half-demon stirred but didn't awaken, and Sleipnir smiled at her before he shook his head out and headed down onto the first floor. He looked curiously back and forth before his eyes settled on a large bag sitting on one of the tables, and he trotted over to this and leaned forwards to stick his head inside- "Hey!" Pinkie Pie seemed almost to appear beside him, and the stallion gave a girlish squeal as he bounced away when she glared at him. "Don't ruin the surprise!" "Ooh, 'tis a surprise? Now I must!" Sleipnir began to prance forwards, and then he winced when Pinkie Pie slid in front of him, the earth ponies glaring at each other before the stallion sat firmly back on his haunches with a grumble. "Oh very well, sister, I shan't." "Sister?" Pinkie Pie looked surprised at this, and when Sleipnir nodded seriously a few times, she brightened after a moment, smiling across at him. "Sister! That's funny... and you know, I've never really thought about having a brother before..." "Well, now thou has one." Sleipnir replied cheerfully, and then he reached out and patted her firmly on the head. "Luna tells me I am both a very good and very bad big brother, so I shall strive to try and be more of one and less of the other to thee. I am simply unsure at the moment of which I shall be." Pinkie Pie laughed a little at this, and then she hesitated before softening, looking up at the stallion and asking quietly: "So you two really really love each other, huh?" "Aye, we do. We really really do." Sleipnir smiled a little after a moment, then he leaned forwards and studied her, adding thoughtfully: "Thou should not have trouble finding a stallion or mare for thyself, though. Which does thou prefer?" Pinkie Pie looked awkward at this, leaning slowly back, and Sleipnir cleared his throat before hurriedly continuing cheerfully: "What I mean to say is thou art very pretty! And had thy sister not made it very clear thou wert off-limits, I would gladly throw thee down and have my way with thee!" The bright pink pony blushed at this, then she turned and scurried towards the kitchen, and Sleipnir looked lamely after her before he reached up and hit himself a few times in the forehead with a hoof, grumbling under his breath. But a few moments later, Pinkie Pie emerged with a tray of food and two tall, bubbly drinks, the mare smiling a little across at him. "I'm really excited about... well, everything... so... do you wanna sit down?" "Yes, of course." Sleipnir smiled, then followed the mare to an empty booth, where she easily bucked the tray over her head to land neatly on the table, Sleipnir chuckling at the trick before he slipped carefully into the almost too-small seat. Pinkie Pie hopped into the bench across from him, and each pony carefully took a drink. Sleipnir sipped at his almost nervously: it tasted good, of sweet sugar and oranges. It was also topped with whipped cream that he was tempted to slurp at, but resisted for the moment. The two ponies studied each other awkwardly, and then Sleipnir finally cleared his throat before he looked up and said quietly: "I want thee to know, I am in no way attempting to steal thy wonderful sister away from thee. I have promised her that... I shall help her protect thee, too. And I would anyway, worry not: for thou art family to me now, Pinkie Pie, and were already a friend before that." Pinkie Pie smiled a little, and then she studied him before asking quietly: "But you're gonna be good to her, yeah? You're gonna put her first, and make her happy, right?" Sleipnir smiled back, softening as he studied the bright pink pony before he finally asked quietly: "What exactly is on thy mind, pretty mare? It seems to be worries of some kind, but of what I cannot quite guess at. But I do not think it is a fear that I will be dragging thy sister away." "Pinkamena... has always lived life for me. Protecting me. Taking care of me, like... you know, almost like I'm a foal still sometimes." Pinkie Pie blushed a bit, looking down at the stack of cookies on the tray before she picked one up and tossed it into the air, catching it in her mouth and swallowing it almost whole. Sleipnir whistled a bit at this, and Pinkie Pie giggled before she continued in the same, oddly-serious voice: "But she needs to... she needs to live for herself, too. It's not that I don't appreciate what she does, don't get me wrong there... in fact I've... always been so glad, so happy, to have her looking out for me. But I don't want to hold her back from finding happiness. I don't want her to feel..." Pinkie Pie looked down quietly, and Sleipnir softened, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "Protecting thou and thy friends is a large part of why... Pinkamena has found joy in life. Has found meaning beyond bloodshed and violence. And that means thou hast never, ever been a burden to her, not once, but always a blessing. She loves thee, adores thee, Pinkie Pie." The mare smiled at this, looking up and quietly brushing her bubbly mane back before she shook her head quickly and looked back down, murmuring: "I know that's true, but... even though we're twins, we're identical but we're also... parallel. There are some things closer to her than me and vice-versa..." Pinkie Pie glanced away, tapping a hoof awkwardly against the table before she looked back and continued quietly: "I know that big sister doesn't feel this way but... sometimes I feel like I should be the one protecting her. The one trying to make up for all the wrongs I did to her. I think a lot about things and I've come to realize that... I think she was right. She was the real one first, I was the imposter. I was the one who stole her life away and made her go crazy, locking her up inside the mirror or... wherever it was. I hurt her first, long before she hurt me, but here she is, always protecting me. I was the one who... made her that way, but everypony still supports me, calls me the good twin, but... I don't think I am." She looked down, and Sleipnir softened before Pinkie Pie looked up with a smile, shaking her head. "So I guess is that I want to do one good thing for her, if I can. I want to let her be free, to find happiness, to be with you. To not have to worry about me, you know? I love her. I need her, yeah, and I don't want her to go... I get lonely now, when she's not around. I get scared more, and I get a lot more manic, but even having her close... helps." She stopped, then leaned forwards and looked firmly across at Sleipnir, the stallion leaning back a bit in surprise at her intensity as she said, almost ordered: "I want you to do whatever it takes to make her happy, and to let her be free. I... I can't do it, there are so many things so far way out of my reach. Even when she fought Delight, I almost failed her, I failed her but it was her believing in me that... let me reach into myself. Find that strength, that key, understand what all these wild rampant feelings meant and... help her. So she deserves to be happy because... well, even I understood, better than anypony else maybe, why she did that alone, had to do that alone. She wasn't just standing up to Delight, she was standing up to what she thinks she used to be, what she thinks sometimes she still is." "Killing thyself." Sleipnir murmured, looking down and closing his eyes... and then he nodded slowly before glancing up and asking quietly: "Does thou know she desires to be a full-blooded demon?" "And it doesn't scare me." Pinkie Pie smiled faintly, bowing her head forwards. "Because she loves me. She loves you. She has friends now, friends she would never betray, that no one could ever make her betray. She yells, and shouts, and she can be mean and she's rough and she says things that no pony should repeat but... that doesn't change who she is inside. What she would do for anypony, without hesitation. And I don't know really, what... what would change if she was... you know. But... I don't think she would change. Because she's been fighting so long, so hard. Because... if she's half-demon, and half of me, that makes me the half-pony side. And what I did to her is more unforgivable than anything she ever did to me." Sleipnir laughed a little, looking down and shaking his head slowly before he reached out and gently touched her shoulder, looking into her eyes quietly. "Pinkie Pie... do not despair. Thou did not do it knowingly, did thou? Thou art not malicious, and not a burden nor an anchor. And we are happy here, but... I shall tell thee what." The earth pony smiled a bit, meeting her eyes quietly. "We shall make... compromises on both sides, but always with our beloved half-demon in mind. Our beloved... demon, it may soon be, with all this that is transpiring." Pinkie Pie laughed and nodded a little, then both she and Sleipnir looked up at the sound of hoof-steps, Pinkamena striding moodily towards them across the room as she said dryly: "And here you two are, conspiring and making decisions behind my back. And since both of you are too retarded to tie up your own shoes, I should probably tell you both to shut the hell up." "I do not wear shoes!" Sleipnir said cheerfully... and then Pinkamena reached out, picked up the fizzy drink, and poured it out over his head, the whipped cream spilling down his muzzle as his mane of vines writhed with the orange-flavored drink running through it, the stallion grumbling before he crossed his eyes to peer at the trail of cream over his face. "This brings awkward memories to mind." Pinkamena rolled her eyes, then smashed the glass cup against his skull, knocking him flat as Pinkie Pie winced before Pinkamena glared over at her sibling, saying firmly: "Now you listen to me. I'm here because I want to be here, you got that? And... Pinkie Pie..." Pinkamena took a slow breath, turning red through her dull-pink coat before she said in a stumbling, awkward voice: "You are very important to me and I care about you. Okay?" Pinkie Pie smiled warmly up at her, and then Pinkamena grumbled and gestured at the tray, saying disgustedly: "Now look at this, this... garbage, you shouldn't be eating this crap this late at night, past time for bed. Come on, I'll tuck you in so you can get some sleep. I'm going to be with Sleipnir for the rest of the night, so knock before you come in since he'll probably be on top of me." Pinkie Pie blushed and flailed a bit, and then Sleipnir huffed as he sat up, arguing: "Bah, ridiculous! Thou always fights me for the top, as-" Pinkamena picked up a muffin from the tray and shoved it into Sleipnir's mouth, and he choked on this as he fell back against the bench seat before the half-demon yanked Pinkie Pie to her hooves. The bright pink twin smiled lamely over her shoulder at the earth pony, hurrying after him as Sleipnir chewed slowly on the muffin in his jaws before swallowing thickly, then he reached up and wiped the whipped cream up before licking it off his hoof thoughtfully. He paused, then contemplated the tray of sweets in front of him before digging cheerfully in. He had gotten about halfway through the food when a throat loudly cleared, and he looked lamely up to see Pinkamena standing and looking at him pointedly. Immediately, the stallion grinned widely at her before prancing forwards, and Pinkamena winced away when he tried to kiss her, shoving his face away. "Gross. Brush your goddamn teeth first." "Oh come now, thou has kissed me with a mouth full of blood before, among worse things!" Sleipnir complained, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes before turning and gesturing for him to follow her. He cocked his head curiously as they headed into the kitchen, then grinned brightly when the half-demon opened a cupboard and pulled down a bottle of whiskey, saying lovingly: "I desire thee to know that thou art among the greatest of females to have ever lived." Pinkamena only grunted as she bit into the cork and tore it free, spitting it out before taking a deep drink from the neck. She swirled it in her jaws as she shoved the bottle along the counter towards Sleipnir, and he caught it and took a drink himself, rinsing his mouth with it before grinning cheerfully over at her. "May I kiss thee now?" The half-demon only smiled in response, leaning forwards with her eyes half-lidded as she replied playfully: "Just a kiss?" Sleipnir grinned and winked at this, then leapt forwards and tackled her backwards, eager to prove he could give her much more than a simple kiss. Category:Transcript Category:Story